


lose yourself with me

by kleine_waldfee



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, don't worry nobody actually sees them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 00:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19587949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_waldfee/pseuds/kleine_waldfee
Summary: What was it about train rides that always either lulled you to sleep or made you horny?





	lose yourself with me

**Author's Note:**

> i was on the train. that's the only explanation i have.

Lisa's head rolled to the side, hitting the window uncomfortably. What was it about train rides that always made one so tired? Possibly it was the heat, the consumed air hanging heavy between the seats. She stared out of the window, gaze not entirely focussed but still taking in the landscape. There was so much green, fields and forests, all blurring together due to the high speed of the train. Perhaps the gentle movements of the vehicle also played a part in making people lethargic. If she closed her eyes, she might just fall asleep.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she was about to give into the temptation of simply passing the fuck out. She breathed, once, twice, until she felt a hand on her thigh. "What," she mumbled, disinterested. Her head was still resting against the glass and she tried her best to ignore the way it continued bumping against it. 

"I'm bored," Jennie whined. Lisa didn't have to look at her to know that she was pouting and making puppy eyes. 

Cracking one eye open, Lisa replied, "Then go to sleep." 

The hand on Lisa's thigh started playing with the silky fabric of her airy, crimson skirt, rolling the thin material between her fingers. The piece of clothing was perfect for the summer. "But I'm not tired."

Of course she wasn't tired. "You're annoying," Lisa retaliated without any real bite. 

Suddenly, Jennie leaned in and nosed at her girlfriend's neck. "I'm not annoying," she said, completely destroying her own anti-thesis by biting the lobe of Lisa's ear lightly. Sighing, Lisa shifted. Perhaps she should rephrase that question about train rides. What was it about them that always either lulled you to sleep or made you horny? Finally, she opened her eyes for real and turned her head to look at Jennie, who was - as expected - looking at her like a puppy looking for attention.

"Didn't you bring a book?" She asked, acting dumb, simultaneously reaching out and twisting a strand of long, brown hair around her pointer finger. 

Jennie simply shrugged lightly and said, "I'm not in the mood to read." She inhaled sharply as Lisa's finger fell away from her hair, instead stroking against her collarbone gently. The touch was slight enough to be considered an accident, but Jennie was no fool. Both of them liked playing games. 

"So," Lisa drawled, breath hitching almost unnoticeably as the hand on her leg moved slightly, just sliding upwards about the width of a finger, "What do you wanna do?" 

"I want to kiss you," Jennie whispered, leaning in until her nose brushed Lisa's. "And I want to touch you. Can I?" 

Lisa's heartbeat sped up and something inside of her twisted deliciously at the thought of being touched in such a public setting. She looked around. Reading Lisa's actions correctly, Jennie murmured, "Don't worry," before she pressed a sweet kiss to her girlfriend's cheek, "The couple four rows ahead of us is sleeping, they won't notice a thing. Other than that there's nobody else who could see us."

That was right, Lisa noticed. The train had emptied out considerably over the past two hours. Not many people needed to go this far into the countryside, and usually the two young women wouldn't, either, but they had decided to visit Jennie's grandparents. 

Focussing on Jennie again, Lisa wondered, "What was that about a kiss?"

Smirking - obviously pleased with Lisa's words - Jennie closed the remaining distance between them. The kiss started out sweet and slow and Jennie made no attempts to deepen it. She seemed content to kiss the other woman just like that, as if she could go on like this forever and wouldn't need anything else. Lisa knew that technically, that was true, but at that moment she was just waiting for Lisa to grow impatient.

For a second, Lisa pulled away and asked, "What about the touching part?"

Being the tease that Jennie is she told Lisa, "Show me where I should touch you, then."

Their mouths found each other again and this time Lisa took initiative, clutching Jennie's hand that was not on her thigh, leading it to rest on her chest. Jennie immediately reacted and let her hand wander downwards until she was cupping Lisa's breast. 

Her girlfriend hadn't put on a bra, she realised excitedly while her fingers circled her clearly noticeable nipple. She was probably wearing one of those skimpy bralettes she preferred to put on during the summer. Her free hand travelled to the girl's leg again, kneading her thigh. 

A gasp left Lisa's mouth and Jennie used the opportunity to lick into it, tentatively running her tongue along Lisa's before the other woman reciprocated the action, letting their tongues hug with passion. Lisa thought that two could play dirty and curled her tongue up, letting it graze the roof of Jennie's mouth. A surprised yet pleased noise left the girl's throat and she ended up squeezing Lisa's nipple just a tiny bit harder. 

The women broke apart for some air, looking at each other, seeing the flames of desire burn in each other's gazes, hot and well-acquainted. Jennie's hand finally found its way between Lisa's legs, rubbing her through the layers of clothes. It must have felt rough, due to the fabric, yet nowhere near enough because of exactly that barrier, she thought as Lisa spread her legs farther and subtly rolled her hips against the very welcome source of stimulation.

Lisa pulled Jennie closer, not kissing her, but rather just breathing into her skin. She stuck one of her hands down the collar of her girlfiend's blouse, beneath the offending fabric of her bra, and softly squeezed her boob, while her other hand was tangled in Jennie's hair.

"You're so beautiful when you're desperate," Jennie complimented the girl who was still trying to get more friction. Mercifully, she pressed the heel of her hand to Lisa's pussy harder. "Let me taste you," she whispered and Lisa pulled on her hair in response. 

"Please," she whimpered, a full body shiver running through her at the mere thought. Jennie wasted no time and immediately slid down between Lisa's legs, back facing the seats in front of them.

Jennie quietly ordered, "Comer here." Lisa took a few seconds to process what she meant, until she realized she had to slide forward in her seat to give Jennie access, so she did just that, lifting her legs and letting her knees rest on the anterior seat. 

Even though they might be seen, or heard, Jennie couldn't resist taking some time to appreciate her girlfriend. Her expressive bedroom eyes, the plush lips and the pink cheeks. Jennie pressed butterfly kisses into the soft skin on the inside of her thigh, up up up, until she was nosing at Lisa's underwear. She opened her mouth and exhaled, knowing it would feel hot and damp through the fabric. 

"Stop teasing," Lisa hissed half-heartedly. She would give everything for some privacy right now, but maybe... Maybe she liked it. The danger made her feel heady and she was already on edge, feeling as if the air had been knocked out of her. Jennie pushed the flimsy skirt up and out of her way. 

Looking up, the kneeling girl wickedly replied, "You love it." Lisa's retort died on her tongue as Jennie unceremoniously pulled her brazilian slip to the side and started licking the most sensitive place on her body. The desire to make her girlfriend feel good, to worship her in this specific manner, was obvious in the way she passionately licked and sucked on Lisa's clitoris, sometimes even dipping her tongue between her dripping wet folds. She revelled in the little gasps that fell from Lisa's mouth.

Carefully, she let the thumb of the hand with which she was holding the underwear aside glide into her girlfriend's silky heat, not even moving, just letting it sit there. It led to the reaction she had wished for - Lisa started grinding down on the digit, and consequently also on Jennie's face. The wet sounds the action created went right to Jennie's own pussy.

With her free hand she pushed past the waistband of her pants, dragging her fingers over herself, needy and rough. At the same time she tried to speed up the movements of her tongue, running it over Lisa's clitoris in small, precise circles. 

From there, it didn't take Lisa much longer to fall apart. She bit her bottom lip harshly to suppress a moan as she came, eyes closing as the highest form of pleasure cursed through her body. Jennie licked her through it, pleasuring Lisa softly until her pussy stopped contracting. 

Lax and still high on her orgasm, Lisa dropped her tired legs and leaned down to kiss Jennie, hands coming up to cup her round cheeks. The movement of Jennie's hand became more uncontrolled, speeding up, until she groaned into Lisa's mouth and stopped moving altogether, even unable to kiss back for a few seconds. Lisa didn't mind, she busied herself with kissing Jennie's cheek and stroking her hair.

Once Jennie seemed to come back to her senses again, she babbled, "Damn, doing it in public hits different."

Giggling, Lisa helped her get up from the uncomfortable position on the floor. She didn't let go of Jennie's hand once she was seated, though. She simply guided it to her mouth instead, licking the fingers she had used to get herself off. Smacking her lips, she teased, "Delicious."

"Holy shit, what do you want to do? Kill me?" Jennie exclaimed incredulously. 

"Oh, no," Lisa replied calmly, brushing a strand of hair behind Jennie's ear. She leaned in and kissed Jennie's neck softly before whispering, "I'm just dropping hints that I wanna eat you out on our way back."

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Jennie asked, "Weren't you planning on sleeping on our way back?"

Lisa simply shrugged and secretively replied, "You reap what you sow."

Jennie might or might not have gotten a slight heart attack, but she thought that for Lisa, even that would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos, that would make me very happy <3


End file.
